


i hope your the end of my story

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Clint Barton, Femslash, Kissing, Rule 63, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Claire Barton wanted to kiss Natasha Romanov and the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope your the end of my story

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written on my RP blog because a meme sent by the most wonderful Red. You can definitely thank her. The meme was five time my muse thought about kissing yours, and the one time they did. You can find the original right [here](http://clairebxrton.tumblr.com/post/138271359173)

1.

Looking down at her book, large sunglasses covering her eyes, Claire thinks that she’s doing a good job pretending to be a native Frenchwoman. Her hand reaches forward for her cup and her eyes flit upwards to find the red head that she was surveilling. In Claire’s personal opinion, the woman was doing a good job of blending, but she could probably never fit directly in with the French people. She was too tight in her body language.

All that was ignoring the way she looked. With her deep red firebrick hair, Miss Romanova stood out too much, along with her emerald green eyes and the lips

Claire had spent a long time staring at those lips, wondering in the dark of the night, what they probably tasted like.

She wasn’t supposed to, she knew that. She also knew that she was supposed to kill her by the end of the week, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t able to daydream about her. Plus, it gave her something to do. None of her thoughts were going to influence her ability to do her job, especially not since she had seen the list of kills Romanova had.

Getting up and dropping money down, Claire folded her book and passed by Romanova’s table, not even sparing her a glance. She had to get back to the safe house and clean her weapons and plan.

2.

Claire’s gotten maybe five hours of sleep in the past six days and she doesn’t understand why.

(It’s the woman 18 floors underneath the Hub in a cell. That’s why.)

Tossing and turning around in her bed, she finally gives up, gets up and turns on the bedside lamp. She isn’t getting any more sleep tonight and while that sucks and if anyone notices it, she might be pulled off duty, but she’s done trying. She’s also done ignoring the problem. Moving around the tiny SHIELD apartment, Claire goes to her kitchen, starts the coffee and leans against the counter.

Running her hands over her face, she forces breath after breath. She hasn’t had problems sleeping this bad since Beth’s death and she really doesn’t want the SHIELD sleeping pills because those mess with her.

(It’s the woman with the fiery red hair that matches her personality; the pink lips made for sin and kissing and )

She shouldn’t have brought her in, she wouldn’t be having these thoughts if she had just done her job. Well, okay that’s a lie. If she had just done her job, killed Natalia, she would probably still be having these dreams, but instead of the ones that make her hot and heavy, they’d be ones where they merge with the ones where she shot her sister.

No, she made the right choice, even if Natalia haunts her in her dreams, making her believe that it’s possible for her to touch those lips with her own.

3.

She’s coughing up blood when she gets the urge to lean forward and kiss Natasha because she’s no longer Natalia, that’s a persona that was made by people who thought they could control her and she no longer allows that. She knows that using up the last of her energy would be probably the stupidest thing she could do, but Natasha is her rock. Has been since they started working together (all of two months ago). Holding onto the wound on her stomach, Claire listens as Natasha argues that a 15 minute ETA will not work.

She wants to scream, but Claire settles with focusing on Natasha and her lips and her angry tone and the desire to just kiss her one time before she dies.

(This is her fault, she knows it. She knows it. The whole reason she has a hole in her stomach, is coughing up blood, is going to die, is because Bethany and Bethany is her fault. Shit, she thinks as she leans back, all thought of kissing Natasha gone, shit shit shit shit shit.)

4.

❝ Hold yourself just like that! ❞ Claire laughs as Natasha gives her the drollest look right before the camera flashes. Honestly, she can understand where Nat is coming from, the pictures are all going to be of her in her under clothing and there’s a high chance that Stark is going to see them actually, no, there’s more than just chance. It’s an absolute. Scrunching up her face, Claire shakes her head.

❝ Is there something wrong with the picture? ❞ Nat asks from the mound of white pillows and Claire shakes her head.

❝ Nope, but let’s do just one more and try and look serene. ❞ She says to hide the fact that she’s mad that anyone else might see Nat like this. Might look at her face and want to kiss her like Claire does. Might see the porcelain like features and be enthralled. She’s a little possessive towards Natasha, wanting to keep the red haired woman all to herself, because really, she’s probably the only friend she’s ever had that knows all that she does and doesn’t hate her.

That’s a rare combination for Claire. To find someone who knows her past, the unsightly, spattering of blood that has stained her hands and won’t come off no matter what, and still stick around.

(Also, if she’s completely honest, it’s because she’s scared that Stark might try to kiss Natasha and she really doesn’t want that. She wants to kiss her, wants it to be soft and slow and sensual and loving and if Stark kisses her and Nat likes it, then Claire will have to realise that she has no chance. Will never be able to do that.)

5.

It’s a second long thought right after the blue explodes in her brain.

She wishes that Nat was here and was kissing her and telling her that everything will be alright. Wishes that Nat was there to kiss away the pain that rips right through her body as the staff touches right between her chest, pushing something in while pulling out everything that ever made her Claire.

It’s a second long thought but it lasts for so long before the blue wins and she’s no longer deeply in love with her partner, but instead, she’s a mindless slave of a god.

It’s a second long thought, but for her, it’s the last thing she truly thinks about for the next couple days.

+1.

She’s in the middle of nowhere, USA, strumming a guitar in a crappy motel room as she plays a song that helps her fade into the background. She’s no longer Claire Barton, agent of SHIELD, Avenger. Instead, she’s back to Claire Barton, the problem child. Claire Barton, the fuck up. Claire Barton, the assassin. Claire Barton, the girl who never finished school. Claire Barton, the carnie.

She no longer has that security blanket. No longer has anything but the clothes on her back, the apartment in Bed-Stuy and a dog. (Sure she has her sister on her side again, and a protege that looks up to her and an apartment building full of people who seem to care about her, but in the long run, she can’t count that stuff, because that’s not hers. That’s Claire Barton, the landlady or Claire Barton, Hawkeye and without her hearing, she’s neither of those things).

Strumming the guitar, Claire opens her mouth and sings that song she heard on the way over here. With the hearing aids, she can hear everything, making sure she hasn’t lost this part of her. Hasn’t lost the ability to use her voice to show how she feels. (That she can still play and can still sing is the second most important thing she hasn’t lost over the past 6 months, Natasha being the last bit.)

I’ll keep on turning the pages  
Oh what a story to tell  
You’ll still be my sweetheart when everything ages,  
You’ll be the last book on the shelf

I hope you’re the end of my story  
I hope you’re as far as it goes  
I hope you’re the last word I ever utter  
It’s never your time to go

❝ I haven’t heard that song before. ❞ She hears just barely from behind her. Turning slowly, Claire forces the smile down as she notices Natasha, black jacket and shoulder length hair and…

❝ You’re wearing it. ❞ She breaths as she notices the silver chain hung around her neck. She’s wearing the present.

Nat smirks lightly, trying to hide the smile that’s in her eyes and Claire gets up, let’s the guitar fall on the bed and moves over to her slowly. She wants to make sure she’s real, want to make sure that this isn’t a hallucination or anything. When Natasha doesn’t move, Claire wraps her arms around her and let’s their lips touch gently.

It’s better than she thought it would be.

Pulling away, she smiles as Nat furrows her eyebrows. ❝ You’re real and can I do that again? ❞ She asks, before breaking down into hysterical laughter. After everything, finally kissing Nat is what causes her to release all the pent up emotions. (Though Natasha nods and Claire kisses her one more time, and then again. And again. And they keep kissing each other and it’s perfect because it’s them).

When her laughing subsides, Natasha opens her mouth, ❝ Where were you? ❞ She asks, her voice showing feelings of slight betrayal. Last time she had heard from her, Claire had just started being embroiled by the Tracksuits, so she could understand why Nat was confused on why she didn’t come help. For all she knew, Claire was in Bed-Stuy sitting on her ass.

❝ Long story, ❞ Claire begins, ❝ Let’s sit and talk. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
